icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IGet Banned/@comment-5302274-20120727165228
I was thinkin to myself a little earlier about iGet Banded when Sam arrives at the Groovie Smoothies... Freddie: So like I was saying, Gibby and I would love to show you our.. *clears throat* musical skills. Gibby: Uh yeah. We're really good at it. Tammy: At what? Gibby: Uhm, you know.. an instrument. Carla: Yeah, we know. But what instrument? *giggles* Freddie: The uh, guitar. Yeah. Tammy: Wow! I love guys who play guitars. In fact, I think its pretty hot. Freddie: *clears throat* Really? Carla: Yeah, really hot. Gibby: Well, we're in a band so... we play that a lot. Freddie: Band? Gibby: *whispers loudly* Yes a band. Tammy: A band? Ooh, sounds like fun. Who plays the drums? Gibby: Uh I do! Carla: Yeah but you just said you play guitar. Freddie: He plays both. Gibby: Cause I'm just that good. *smiles* Carla: Wow! *looks to Tammy* Gibby: In fact, *runs to another table and steals a girl's guitar* Freddie: Uh, he's just getting his guitar. A friend borrowed it. Carla: Oh.. Gibby: *runs back and sits in his seat with a guitar in his hand* I got my guitar... Tammy: Nice. Freddie: So do you guys wanna come see us? We would like for you to see our "skills". Tammy: We'd love to. Freddie: Great so -- Sam: *walks in the Groovie Smoothie and spots Freddie and Gibby at a table with girls* Hey Fredweenie. Gibby. Freddie: *gulps loudly* Ehh, hey. We were just-- Sam: Who are your little lady friends? *chuckles* And why do you have a guitar in your hand Gibby? Gibby: Oh, this is mine. I totally didn't steal it from that girl. *random girl*: Hey! Who took my guitar?!! Gibby: *hides it underneath the table* Sam: You don't play guitar. *giggles* Freddie: Yes he does, you never seen us play in our band. Sam: Band? Ha, like you two boobs have any talent. Gibby: Hey! I have plenty of talent. Sam: Can I talk to you guys real quick? Freddie: Uh sure.. Be right back girls. Tammy: *smiles* Sam: Okay, tell me what you two are up to? Freddie: We don't have to explain to you. Sam: Alright. Well I'll just tell them that you two are liars and they'll dump your butts like *snaps her fingers* that. Gibby: Okay, okay. We wanna impress them because they like guys that are in bands. Sam: But you have zero talent. How are you gonna pull it off? Freddie: I dunno, we'll find a way though. Gibby: Really? Freddie: Yes we will. *mumbles underneath his breath* Gibby: Oh yeah of course. Freddie: So stay out of it. Gibby: Yeahh. Sam: *chuckles* You two are something else. Go on.. go to your little girlfriends. Shoo! Freddie: *gives her a death glare* Let's go Gibby. Gibby: Kay. *sticks his tongue out* Sam: *giggles* -Gibby and Freddie go back to the table- Sam: Well, it was nice to meet you--- Tammy: My name's Tammy. Sam: Tammy? *looks at Freddie and laughs* Wow. Carla: My name's Carla. Sam: Of course. *looks at Gibby and smiles, and walks out* Well that was it... I dunno, that was just a guess, lol :-)